The Starved One
"Two heads. Two heads, The Starved One bears. One head is like a dog, it's jaws snap and lunge at everything there is. Drinking the oceans dry, devouring the land whole, slitting a wound in even the sky itself. Nine stomachs and three throats it has. The other head is like a corpse: withered, spitting up everything from the bowels of the first, even when it's own saliva runs completely dry shall it vomit forth that which it has eaten. It has no stomach, nor throat, it merely regurgitates everything consumed by it's brother head. Thus is the creed and way of The Starved One. It shall devour even the stars, only to spit them out, sparing itself from fulfilment and joy, and thus is it's creed..." —Description of The Starved One from the Master's Library Summary The Starved One 'is one of the Twelve Heralds of the Atziluth, ''The One who has no throne, with many considering it to be one of the God's mightiest champions, even among it's brethren. The Starved One's mission is an impossible, contradictory promise. Even sage intellect would find no sense or intelligence behind it's deeds. And indeed, no man should attempt as such. The Starved one is eternally hungry, longing for food of any kind. It wanders across the galaxy, seeking any form of food. Animals, plants, men, aliens, entire solar systems, are reduced to ruin as the abomination moves through them. However, a curious thing occurs upon devouring, for the beast immediately spits out all that it eats, their mangled corpses serving as a sign of it's passage. It does this because the beast love it's torment, desiring to atone for whatever imaginary sin it has committed. Thus, the creature tortures itself by denying respite from hunger, a paradoxical quest if ever there was one. Throughout it's quest, it has formed a sort of rivalry with one of Mankind's General-Commanders, clashing with him on several occasions, and almost killing him each time, though it would always die in the end. Death of course, cannot stop The Starved One. Nothing shall get in the way of it's punishment, not until the Feast at the end, where all shall be alleviated, and the false god slain. Thus shall penance be done, and a meal earned. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least Low 5-B, likely much higher''' | At least '''4-B, likely 4-A Name: The Starved One, The Pilgrim of the Feast Origin: Of Gods and Men Gender: Innapplicable Age: At least thousands of years (Stated to have been spotted 4,000 years prior to the present events of the story) Classification: Cosmic Horror, Herald and Champion of The One between the stars Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 4. It's physical bodies do not regenerate unless killed, in which case it is restored wherever it desires by the will of The One whose words are not real), Regeneration (Low-Godly, but it has to be dead for it to work), Extrasensory Perception (Able to discern the appearance and nature of a being's soul, even when they are kilometres away), Soul Manipulation (It's psychic abilities all impose themselves upon the soul directly), Mind Manipulation and immunity to it (Able to shunt it's own insatiable hunger and denial of respite into a target's mind, causing them to go mad in mere seconds. It's mind does not exist in the conventional way in which we understand minds), Weapon Mastery (Has displayed great skill in swordsmanship in it's duels with Valerius), High Resistance to Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Energy Manipulation (Has exchanged several vicious battles with Valerius, and as such has endured all his attacks hundreds of times), and Power Nullification (Even when Gandales killed him, he was unable to prevent it from regenerating due to the influence of The one whose name is not, or force it to become a part of The Golden Realm), Reality Warping, Poison Manipulation (It's second head can channel the souls stored in it's blade into a torrent of bile that can reduce flesh and bone into a pile of sludge in moments) Attack Potency: At least Small Planet Level, likely much higher (Fought evenly with Valerius several times, crushing his limbs, breaking his spine, and sometimes almost decapitating him in these fights, though he never truly won. Should be no less strong than he is durable). | At least Solar System Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level '''(Stated to be able to fight alongside the other heralds against The Patriarch and the Hadou) '''Speed: Unknown, likely FTL '''(Kept pace with Valerius) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Level, likely much higher | At least Solar System Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level Durability: '''At least '''Small Planet Level, likely much higher (Has tanked countless attacks from Valerius. The planet cannons from the Imperial Cruisers, which are capable of wiping out all the continents on Earth from the plasma flow emanating from the blast point alone, were unable to even scratch it, forcing Valerius to deal with it himself.) | At least Solar System Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: Likely limitless (Has endured starvation for thousands of years, and fought thousands of battles against the likes of entire regiments of The Fingers of Mankind) Range: Tens of Meters (Due to being thrice the size of a Finger Legionnaire) Standard Equipment: * Blade of Penance: '''Greatsword wielded by The Starved One. Glows with a light green aura, which highlights the runes carved upon it, the runes for "Devouring" and "Rejecting", which allows the blade to flay a being's soul from their body with a single strike, as well as absorb it into the blade, increasing it's power. '''Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Of Gods and Men Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers